


A Worldwide Virus

by Maxie42



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: International Relations, Sick Character, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie42/pseuds/Maxie42
Summary: How did the world react to a Worldwide Virus?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a few one shots of how a few of the our beloved Hetalia characters dealt a worldwide virus. 
> 
> i plan to continue my other story, and am going throw a writers block, so this might help me! 
> 
> More chapters to be added.

It had happed.

A world epidemic of the Ebola virus disease began this year. This outbreak had resulted in significant loss of life and social disruption, mainly in West African. 

The countries themselves plead with the rest of the world, requesting help of containment. However due to the outbreak the personifications of countries effected were soon quarantine and could only be contacted via email. This one factor however did not prevent those affected asking for help, form other personifications.

 

Each of them acted differently.

\- 

“America, calm down!” his boss yelled, however America as usual did not pay attention.

“Oh my god! Boss it’s like that movie where everyone died and, like the hero totally died too, and people were sick and staving because there was no more burgers, and they was blood! I can’t deal with this! I am to young man! This is super scary. I don’t thin-” America blabbing came to a hold as he heard his boss slam his hand on his desk, as he stare at his country.

“You can not act like this America! We have yet to tell the press, and if this is your reaction I dread to think of what the people will say.” His boss stated. He was clearly annoyed to find that his personification was terrified of the concept just after one conversation about the Virus.

“But Dude, you don’t know do you?” America accused. “I seen what happens in the movie, man. Its not good! We need to scan all people coming from Africa, I will even call Africa and tell him that we need to act, and beat this thing! I am the hero! Even if its super scary! Just cancel all flights there too! You know to be extra safe.” America confirmed with a smile. It was a good plan as far as he knew.

“No, We cannot cancel all flights there, its not that bad anyway.” His boss reflected

“I knew you see it my way, I will make that call! You’re the best boss!” America said, not paying any attention to what his boss was saying, he was already outside to make his call.

He waited until the other picked up.

“What is it America? I am rather busy at the moment!” Came England’s answer.  
“Yo! England, like I need a favour Man!” America said, regardless of the others irritation.

“Have you not taken into account that my world does not revolve around you?!” He asked, and without waiting for a reply he continued to lecture the younger nation. England did not give the other a chance to continue 

“What have I told you! Unless you’re starting a war or planning to drop a nuclear bomb on any communist nation, then book a time slot for a conference call, I have little time for any errands that you require to be finalized.” The Englishman seethed.

 

“Man, god who stuck a stick up your arse old man?” The American responded 

 

“Very well, dickhead. Anyhow, as it is clear that you still retain your health and are compos mentis, it is fairly within my right to inform you sir to sod off!” “

 

“Wait! I really do need something and it is really important!” America pleaded.

“Very well lad, what is it you need?” the older asked his voice no lost all of his annoyance it has held before. 

America, who was rather pleases that his puppy eyes could be used over the phone as well.

“Dude, I so can not find Africa on my map, can you let him know that they have to check people before they send them to me? I mean I am to young to die!” 

He waited for a reply, as England took a breath.

“oh yes, However I don’t believe I have that continents number at this moment, so how about we address the issue at the world meeting?” England replied, he was clearly annoyed with the boy, as his word oozed sarcasm.

“Dude, I like almost totally forgot about the emergency summit thing! What it about this time?” America questioned 

“You tit! I swear the world war III could transpire and you would be none the wiser!” England snapped.

America was about to reply when the other continued.  
“Now, if you are quite finished! I have other business to attend to!” The Englishman then hung up with haste. Leaving American confused.

“What up with him?” he questioned to no one. Then a beeping from his watch alerted him to something very important. Looking at the time he almost gasped. 

“McDonalds breakfast time! How could I forget?” He then took off to the fast food store nearby. While completely forgetting about the pandemic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chancellor is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next one. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please comment feedback keeps me going!
> 
> (Most of this is a result of me reading a range of newspapers, articles ect.....)

“It will be fine, Chancellor” Germany responded, his face remained emotionless as he sat and looked at his beloved leader.

“Germany, we need to do more.” She insisted her tone left no argument.

“Chancellor, we have already issued a unit to aid those in the infected area, There is no need for any other action.” Germany retorted his people were not worried about this little outbreak. However his leaders were not very happy with this response and they were applying pressure on him to act more.

“We need to do more, Germany. We can not sit by while the likes of Britain is in the frontline of this fight!” She reasoned.

“You, worry to much Chancellor.” he continued, “Let Britain deal with this, he is doing well.” Germany said simply, he saw no reason to dive right in, if someone else was solving the problem.

“Germany! For the love of god, do you not understand what is going on?” she queued, she was rather annoyed.

“Ja.” He said, face still hard as stone. This was not his problem. He was not going to worry his people, not like America anyway. That fool had worried his people and spread fear. America had even gone as far as to try and ban all flights between him and Africa. That fool was too paranoid.

“I have been in meetings all day, the leaders of the German people have come to an agreement.” The Chancellor stated.

“And?” He asked. 

“We are being criticized for our slow response, that Englishman has managed to even convince America to help. As a result the Americas have promised $750 million to the effort! We had done nothing of that scale. We must act!” she stated, clearly she was not happy with her country. The current Chancellor was well known for her compassion, however she had yet to imprint that on Germany. 

“And?” He asked again. This man still did not seem to care. 

“My point is that America is scared clueless. Yet he is showing that he cares. What have we done?” She questioned. 

 

He cleared his throat before he spoke. “We have pledged €17 million.” He responded, and to be honest that was enough. 

“Which is n-“ Chancellor begun before she was rudely interrupted 

“TO MUCH!” Prussia shouted as he slammed open the door to the Chancellor’s office. “Behold west! For it is I! The awesome one that has all your answers!” He declared.

“How did you get in here?” it was clear, she was not happy. 

“Awesome me, used my Awesome ninja skills!” he answered. He began to punch and kick the air, as if to show off his cleverness. 

“You, Prussia are not needed here. Leave!” She ordered.

“Nah, my Awesomeness self, is here to tell you that we have spend to much on this thing. And that we should use the money for a bigger issue here!” He reasoned.

“And, what is that?” the Chancellor asked. Unknown to the others in the room, she had already pressed a little red button that resided under her desk.

“Well, My not-nearly-as-awesome-as-me-Chancellor, that we should invest the money into a referendum for the people to the east of my little bro here!” He said happily, a clear smile on his face.

“We have been over this Prussia, you have asked this question for that last 30 years! Anyway how does this cure the virus?” She asked

“Well, My dear not-nearly-as-awesome-as-me-Chancellor, it is simple A-.“ The Prussian was interpreted, as a few members of the German army smashed in the door and grabbed both of his arms.

“No, no, no, no, no! You people of west cannot defeat me! I have skills I am me!” Prussia kept fighting until he was dragged out of the room. The last thing Germany heard was. 

“Awesome me, will plague you with my Awesomeness!” 

The door slammed shut.

“As I was saying, Germany. You are going to Africa.” She said.

“What?” he shouted! 

“Britain, has been there since the beginning, and I believe that America is there. Given the fact he had yet to leave his tent. He is there.”

“Chancellor, I can not-“ Germany argued. 

“I have made the arraignments, best to pack now. You leave in 4 hours.”

“Chancellor, you cannot do this.”

“I can, and I have. Safe journey.” Her tone left no room for any quarrels.

“Yes, Chancellor.” He knew he could not go against her. He then got up and walked to the door.

“Oh, and Germany?”

“Yes?”

“Take, Prussia with you. If we are lucky he might catch something.”

“Yes, Chancellor.” He left the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should i do next?


End file.
